Even Hell need flowers
by Lady Crystine Rayne
Summary: He is posesseve and she is sweet, he is the lord of the underworld and she is just a little goddess that made him smile. So even hell could use some flowers here and there, right? SasoOc with other minor pairings.


When It all began it was just fun and games to amuse a shy goddess child. It wasn't like it did any harm it was just a secret between myself and the child. I had paid an unpleasant visit to my older brothers and found myself becoming rather board with them so I had strolled out into the gardens and to my luck was the goddess child of 'mother nature' (Tsunade). I knew it must have been a feat to sneak away from the busty mother she had just to tell me a secret. I heard the giggles of the girl that was trying to sneak up on me and played along with her. For some reason or another I was never truly board (or even better never annoyed like I often got with her overbearing mother) with this child like I would have been with any other. Anyways the child with large eyes the color of the bright day sky and hair colored with honey and rose came out of her hiding place with a pounce and giggle. Her arms attacked my cloke with a ferocity that was shocking for such a small thing and she laughed all the harder while she stayed there holding onto my leg. A slight twitch in the corner of my lips gave way to a faint smirk as I knelt down to her level so that we were face to face.

"Little snapdragon, little Rue what secret is it that you wish for me to keep? Or did you just wish to play" I spoke with a coo in my voice. I was half glad no one was here to hear it because what would that say about the king of the underworld? That evil ol' Sasori had gone soft? Yeah just what I needed, right? The girl just giggled more with a wild smile.

"Sa-So-Ri! You have to promise that you won't tell a soul." The little spring goddess fiddled around with the bottom of my black and crimson cloke while looking at a flower that had something strange inside of it. I glanced at it to find a red scorpion just chillin' in said flower. Damn things love to follow me no matter where I go don't they; Must be the name… I seen little Rue-flower move her hand as to touch it and I stopped her by replying to her demands as well as gently grabbing her hand.

"Little flower I'm very good at keeping secrets" my cinnamon eyes looked at the small child in waiting…it was something I hated to do to others as well as to have to do myself but for this child it wasn't so bad. She only smiled brighter and leaned forward towards my ear as if she was going to whisper into it, her small hands long had dropped the fabric if my cloke and now stretched out and grasped lightly on my bloody red hair, then she turned her head and kissed my cheek and swiftly backed up and snatched up the scorpion by its tail and laid it on the back of her hand. The little critter didn't seem to care that it was being handled by a child as it was laid out flat calm as can be much to my surprise at the time. It took me a moment to put everything together but it made me smile a deeply true smile that would forever awaken something new and warm in my cold world. The girl giggled and whispered

"I made the great Sasori smile! That is my secret that and I like this thingy..it reminds me of you…what is it?" her large innocent eyes shown her wonder as well as her happy pride that she indeed got me to smile. She had begun to pet its back while the critter just as happily clicked its claws together in a song. Her ever quizzical mind ruled her, I swear, but it was part of who she is and I would never have meant her to be anything else.

"It is a scorpion, dearest Rue. Deadly it can be if it stings you with its tail… I'd rather not see you hold such a thing and risk seeing you ill, Flower" I seen her give me that 'Oh' face that said she understood me and put her hand down to the ground and let the deadly thing move its way off her. I smirked and placed my much larger hand atop her head and messed her hair a little just to see that smile of hers again while I stood to my full stature. Again that ever apparent quizzical side of her asked me just as I was about to return to my cold and dark world alone;

"Why are you leaving? Where are you going?" her voice seemed sad and yet it wasn't maybe it was just my mind at the time playing along with the little bundle of emotions she was. A gave a silent sigh before I took a seat on a bench and patted next to me for her to settle tiny self there. She did as motioned still looking on at me with those eyes of hers. If I wasn't carful I would have been lost in the depths of those blue orbs, wrong I know but I don't know how else to put it.

"I must return to my kingdom so I can do my job just as you make those beautiful flowers." I had said solemnly with hooded eyes watching the girl closely. Her eyes gained the look of wonder again.

"Can I go with you" she smiled innocently. My cinnamon eyes widened and my brows furrowed. Her mother would not only kill me but she would well……. Destroy anything in her way to her baby flower.

"No snapdragon, I can't let you" at my words her eyes fell from me to her twirling fingers.

"Maybe one day when I'm grown you will show me?" it was too hard to say no to her the first time so it was going to be yet another secret between us that no one knew about.

"Ok little Rue it's a promise..one day I will show you my world but you must remember your, scorpion stays on the ground and not in your little hands" what a pun that was and I never meant it to be and with that I left the girl with another pat on the head while Jiraiya, my older brother had seen the whole deal and had a ear to ear grin on his face. The white haired man had developed a plan for me and walked to the girl guiding her back to her mother. After Rue was reunited with her mother she was scolded for running off, Jiraiya wrote a letter to me and my other brother Suigetsu. The older brother then gave the letters to Deidara to deliver. It was my luck to be the first stop. Did everyone think that I was lonely or something? Well if they did they'd be right but I didn't know that fully at the time.

Knock knock knock!

My door was pounded on while I was going over the soul list that I had just finished. I sighed and glared at the door setting down my work that was done I motioned for the door to be opened. To my dismay was the messenger god Deidara walking in with a smug grin.

"I got a letter for you from your older brother and I know what it is about!" the blond boasted but he didn't really know. I just snatched it from his hand and started to read it. At first I thought it was just a sick joke. My brother promised my little Rue flower to me as a bride and I just scoffed.

"It's blank you dolt! Just leave before I maim you…." I again huffed a board sigh as I received a glare before the blond man left again with a smirk. He'd get something out of the other brother for sure but I couldn't help but to glance down at the parchment that now rested on my lap. If it was a joke then it was a sick and cruel one, yet something fluttered inside my heart then. Was it hope? I found myself reading it again; it was clearly Jiraiya's handwriting, no doubting that. Sloppy and nearly illegible as always, nothing like my hand. I was one of the more artistic ones of the family anyways. There had to be a catch to his deal though, so I planed another trip up to my brother and when the day came that I returned I was pulled aside and told everything the white haired man planed.

"Look the girl needs to be free from her mother sooner or later or she will wither like the flower she is. You seem lonely and she is shy so make it work!" the older brother grinned with something that rivaled some of the ones I do as I torment the damned and then continued. "But you must wait to claim her. Wait until her 15th birthday at lest" ah that dreaded word, wait. He knew it was one of the few things that instantly boiled my blood. Oh yes, I was known to have no patience when it came to waiting and I NEVER made someone else wait unless I had to for some ungodly reason, and here is my elder brother, knowing that I hate the thought of waiting, is making me wait for a promised girl.

"You're lucky that I rather like the idea but what of her mother?" I knew that Tsunade wouldn't give the girl up so easy to me. In a rush plans for the girl came to mind. How he would make her a garden so she would feel more at home, how he'd teach her how to play with his overly large three headed puppy for a dog and not be hurt. My thoughts were disrupted by the brother of mine that currently grabbed my shoulders and shock me with intent and I glared for being brought back from my daydreams.

"She will morn like any other mother but she will be fine, but you seem to have forgotten that I wasn't done talking to you…you must also not try to court her or the wrath of her mother will be more then upon you it will be on the mortals as well." He said in a somewhat wise manner that is a bit on the shocking side. And so I had nodded my agreement as well as lied within it. Oh yes I intended to court my little Rue-flower, gifts here and there, making it a point to see her in her mother's garden while talking Tsunade, but I would stay away from her just enough that no one would suspect me besides Deidara.

As time again went on it became harder and harder not to step up and sweep the blooming flower from under her mother's iron clad grasp and I fell back to the shadows. As I now sit longingly in my thorn I felt a cutting anguish tare though my heart. My brother knew me better than I thought he had, because I was lonely… I was longing to hold my snapdragon in my arms and lavish her with sweet things and pretty babbles. She would be 18 today and I forced myself to stay away. With a precise flick of my hand a orb appeared hovering ever so softly over my hand. It swirled with colors till it focused on my lovely Rue. She sat next to a small trove of a pond with that ever annoying scorpion she liked to keep near. I had noticed the sad look on her beautiful face; I felt my heart clench painfully at my ribcage at the sight of her tears falling down her pail sun kissed cheeks. I wasn't much for showing emotions but I must have because some of my servants looked at me like I had grown a second head. The scorpion had used its claws and cut some flowers for the girl dragging them on her lap. I knew that thing was strange. A faint smile came to face, a ghost of her normal bright sunshine smiles.

"You know little Sori, I wish I could be as free as you are" she spoke to the little red scorpion. She had named it somewhat after me but her words were so sad that I didn't even notice that she had done so. More tears flowed down her cheeks while she looked up at the fading sun. I was upset that she wasn't happy, no I was pissed off that she was crying. My dearest Rue was undeserving of such pain.

"Mother still treats me as I'm just a tiny child, but look at me! I'm far from it now… but I can't escape her, little Sori, I can't do it alone." She looked back down at the pond. The little scorpion clicked its song to seemly sooth the girl's frayed nerves. It lurched forward and then backwards as if in a dance, strange thing it was. For a moment I was happy that she kept the critter close as she had. I slammed my other fist down on my thorn in complete anger shattering the arm of it. I had waited long enough for my lovely flower and her mother's antics were growing old fast. I kept my orb in one hand keeping an eye on my, dare I say, love and got up pointing to a servant that was shaking in fear from my outburst.

"Have my thorn fixed and spread orders that all of the candles are to be lit, the chandeliers as well, and I want this whole place cleaned up so it shines when my Queen arrives." I had spoke then moved to have my dark steeds readied with my chariot. Tomorrow I will do as I had promised a flower so long ago it seemed, I will show her my world.

Again my luck was turning on me as Deidara waltzed in just as I opened my doors so I could go into my sad excuse for a garden and plucked a flower that would change its colors for whom ever holds it. I had motioned for him to follow me as I did so.

"Hay Sasori! Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were. Haven't seen you around lately like you were for a while." The blond grinned something goofy as normal.

"As well as one could be…I need you to-" I was cut off by the blond, which happened a lot and this time he was right.

"to give Rue a gift without saying your name, yeah yeah I know the drill" he held a smug smirk on his face as he held his hand out. The hand with the flower twitched and it was covered in a crystal and a note appeared under it. I handed them off to Deidara with a smirk of my own.

**~P.O.V. change to Rue~**

For years I had been given gifts by many suitors but I had only one that never left a name. The gifts were never needed to attract me, my mother would just shoo away them saying that I was far too young for them, but I kept the notes from the unnamed suitor. The script was as if an artist had painted the very words on it, the words were dark and flowing and had quickly reminded me of her heart's first childish love. Oh if it were only him I'd gladly be swept from the flowers and nymphs. I remember so vividly the day I made him smile just to me as a child. It made him look more handsome?...no that isn't the right word… Beautiful is more like it. I had kept my little scorpion friend with me from that day because it made me happy and never once tried to hurt me as Sasori had feared it would. I had seen him from time to time and tried so hard to get closer to him but mother always prevented me from doing so. She was so suffocating, and never was completely happy with whatever I do. It was becoming too much fast. I longed to be free like the wind and float though the valley I was in now. I had given my mother's nymphs the slip again for the second time this week and slipped back to my hiding place. It was where I received my notes and gifts from Deidara now. The last time I was here I broke down into tears from the pain that was shredding me apart on the inside, but today I was told I had a gift coming so I will wait here for it. I slipped my bare feet into the water, while I sat on a log with my little Sori happily clicking its claws in song.

"your happy I'm back aren't you Little Sori?" I asked it with a smile on my face. as if it were to answer me it started to dance with its song.

"thank you for protecting my treasure, little Sori" I beamed as I heard the beating wings of Deidara's shoes coming towards me. My heart gave a flutter as the blond smirked at me. He must know how excited I was. My blue eyes gleamed with joy as I greeted the blond with happy smiles.

"You know if you were caught like this I'd be in boiling water right?...anyways I can't tell you who sent this as normal but I can tell you that you have a funny effect on him, and he can't grow much of flowers either." I giggled at the blond while I thought of this mystery man. Deidara shuffled around in his bag and pulled out a note and a crystal with a pretty flower inside of it. As I took the flower it changed colors and became like a rainbow. Deidara and I stared in awe at the flower for a moment but then I read my note

'_I have seen you laugh and play, I have touched your hair and face, but now I have seen your tears and it tares at my soul to know you are in pain and I can't protect you. My beloved, I had made a promise to you and now I shall keep, I am a man of my word. The games your mother plays with your heart will subside within a shadows embrace. No longer shall I sit back and let you suffer alone, I wish to keep you from your shy loneliness. I wish to bask in your warmth for I am cold; I wish to let you grow if only you can help me to grow as well. Tonight my sweet I will come for you at the place you let your heart quake your body so hard that rain came from your sky like eyes. I can help you be free only if you help me to be free as well because I can't do it alone,'_ My eyes reread the note several times just to be sure. It was the same as the other ones, the painter script, the poet's words, and the stamp of a red scorpion that I never understood. Tonight it said he would come. Deidara's eyes widened as he now knew what he was involved in and he bowed then left me to my thoughts. I waited for night there knowing that my mother wouldn't call for me till night fall. I held my flower close to my heart as it continued changed colors. I wouldn't wait all night if this man didn't show, but as soon as the veil of night had fallen the ground shook with might as it split showing a shadowed gap as dark as the moonless night. Just as black steeds emerged from the abyss pulling a chariot along with it. I felt my heart hammer in my chest from fright as I ducked down behind my log. Little Sori scuttled between me and the dark horses hissing. My long amber and rosey pink hair floated around me as I was in water up to my waist squatting down so I was only peeking over the log. I heard footsteps coming towards me and my scorpion. I dared to peek over my log to see my fright, and my cheeks flushed into a blush. My eyes alit with wonder as I peered at Sasori looking around with his normal board expression but his eyes gleamed with a foreign emotion. Oh those cinnamon eyes, they have long haunted her dreams and now they offer her freedom from her life.

"I must be a fool…" I heard him say to himself as I peeked a little more and the water gave me away. Sasori looked right my way and smirked. He smoothly stepped towards me and my little Sori. The scorpion hissed more and clicked its claws dangerously in a deadly warning as it tail was up and primed with venom. I seen the smirk grow when he seen the critter and then he knelt down to it and spoke in such a dark velvety voice that made my ears hot and my heart flutter like a butterfly in a hard wind. I had been told that Sasori was known to be called a master of puppets the way he'd play with people's minds but it never really sunk into my mind.

"You've been good to my flower, haven't you little scorpion... for this I thank you" my little sori laid back its tail and clicked happily again moving out of the way of Sasori and scuttled down the log to where it had made its home. Silly thing it was. So protective but if you say the right things to it it would be happy and leave you be. From my nose down was hidden either by the log or by water but that didn't stop those cinnamon eyes from gazing at me. From his knelt down position I could see he was very well built, not bulky but not wiry either. I moved back as he moved forward wading out into the deeper parts of the water keeping only my eyes and the top of my head visible to him. He followed me into the water with his smirk that never seemed to diminish his charms on me; oh it only added to the charms he had making me like clay to mold under his strong hands. Suddenly he sunk under the water just as fast as a blink. I failed at my own game and perked up my head looking for him in the dark of night. I had become frightened that he had not been able to swim till I felt strong arms pull me under the water only to pull me back up and carry me out of the pond. I sputtered in shock that he'd do such a thing to me.

"Dearest Rue, lovely flower, come with me to my world" he whispered next to my ear sending chills through my body and giving me goose bumps down my arms. He's body was so warm compared to my shivering one that had lost heat to the ponds hands. He was walking to the dark steeds he had used to get to me while cradling me to his chest like a groom would his bride. I shivered from the kiss of the wind against my wet body but I smiled brightly to Sasori. His hair clung to his face making him seem dreamier then he was to begin with. He smiled a real smile and not just a smirk to me. Oh how I was on cloud nine.

"I need an answer, snapdragon" his warm soft lips brushed against the shell of my ear sending tremors through my body. His voice was dark and thickly laced with a tone that i didn't understand but made me blush with heat building from my core. It was strange but likeable. My heart fluttered like a small humming bird in a cage. It was hard for me to find words while held so close to Sasori's frame but i had managed to say something.

"Y-yes, Sasori" I shuddered and I didn't even know why. I seen his smile widen more as he stepped in his chariot and turned his horses around and back down into the cracked ground. It closed up behind us as we went forward. He let go of the rains; the steeds must know the way to his home on their own. I stayed in his arms as he watched me from under hooded lids.

"Rue-flower? You've become very much the beautiful goddess you've always were meant to become. You must remember that I promised you so long ago this." His voice was dark silk as he leaned his head against the top of mine speaking through my hair. My heart fell a little at Sasori's words. Did he only save me just because of a silly promise? Would he send me away or be like my mother?

"I've waited for you, beloved Rue. So long have I waited to hold you again. I hate waiting but it made this worth so much more." He muttered in my hair as the chariot stopped. We had crossed the river of Styx awhile ago yet I hadn't notice it because I was too transfixed on the now semi dry crimson haired man holding me so close. His head lifted as he now stood before giant black marble doors that were being moved to let them in. inside it was colored in sandy tans, blacks and wines. The floor was black marble like most of the floors around. He brought me to a candle lit room with three large crystal chandeliers hanging above glowing warmly as if to imitate the sun's glow. My breath was taken away by the dark beauty of it all. It was nothing like what I had ever seen before. Age old wonder filled my eyes again as I glanced about only to be drawn in to Sasori's face again. He had a smirk again at me. He was walking over to what looked to be a huge overstuffed couch and leaned over it to set me down but I clung to his shirt.

"Please don't…" I faintly said. I must have looked funny because I heard him chuckle deeply. I felt it in his chest as he turn enough so that he was sitting on the couch holding me still in his arms. I wonder what he was thinking while he gazes at me so intently.

"Lovely Rue, whatever you wish just tell me and I'll do my best to make it so." He purred running a hand through my waist long hair. Was this a dream? My heart's secret love pampering me so sweetly it must have been a dream but then the shocking reality hit me as I raised my hand to touch his silk like hair and flawless face. It was so warm and yet cold at the same time. I sat up on his lap and faced him; I didn't know why I was doing such things but I saw a flash of something in cinnamon eyes that made me bolder leaning my face closer to his. I've only dreamed of this once or twice and had become frustrated not knowing what was wrong with me. I looked between us; I was still smaller then he but that didn't matter. She was just as big as Sakura just a bit more…curvy… would that be the right thing to say? I lifted his large hand and placed mine in it just to see the difference. It wasn't much but he was still bigger. His fingers curved around my hand as his other tapped my chin towards him with a knowing smirk. My eyes again locked into his red-ish gray eyes as his lips moved.

"Quizzical as always, flower?" he asked me almost mockingly with his fake board look but his eyes betrayed him. He was amused as well as something else that I couldn't tell at the moment. I found me self gazing at his lips wondering if he was like my dreams or if he was different from them. Not knowing I was leaning towards those tempting lips of his I answered his question or rather statement in form of a question.

"I haven't seen you in a very long time, Sasori… wouldn't you do the same?" i asked as my own lush lips were just breathes away from his. I could almost feel the smirk on his face as he spoke to me in his dark velvety voice that was beginning to make the heat turn to knots in my tummy.

"No, dearest, I wouldn't examine you like you had me. Would you like me to show you what I would do?" my wonder got the better of me as I nodded yes. I felt one of his hands settle its self down on the small of my back and the other that was running threw my hair turn its attention to cradle the base of my head pulling me closer to his warmth. His lips firmly pressed against mine while his skilled fingers rubbed senseless circles on my scalp and threw my shirt. I felt the heat falling off of my face as he let me lean back just enough to look at my blush covered face. I wanted to hide it but that only made me blush more as his smirk grew into a smile. Oh how I love to see that on his face and his eyes danced with a happy-no-longer-lonely gleam as they gazed at me. I didn't know what I was feeling but I wanted Sasori to do that again so I leaned forward again and did as he did to me. I knew we were kissing but I didn't know that it felt so…so… good. My eyes were half lidded in whatever this was that I was feeling while his was open enough to see me. I felt him tense up for a moment as if not knowing that I would repeat his actions then swiftly relax and changed this simple kiss into something more heated. I leaned back when air became much need for my lungs to function.

"My my sweet Rue, seems like you enjoyed it" he purred as the hand that was behind my head now was touching my face gently. His diligent fingers lightly brushing over my now swollen lips, I didn't know what to say to that because it wasn't a lie. She did like it… a lot.

"Your face looks so alluring when you blush, little Rue-flower." I curled my fingers into his shirt mostly for balance while she leaned farther back so she was again sitting upright on Sasori's lap. I tried to stifle a yawn and felt the need to stretch my limbs.

"You look like a kitten that's gotten extra cream today" I said as my arms stretched out as far as they could above my head. I beamed a smile at the cinnamon eyed man below me and got that smile I love again on his face.

"If I look like that then it's because of you, but I assure you that I'm no kitten. Now you must be very sleepy from the long day you've had, my sweet" he said as he again stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers. I gave a lazy nod and then was gathered back into the arms of Sasori and carried into another large room that wasn't lit as well as the last. A huge bed lay in the middle but the head was against the wall, covered in black silky sheets and blankets with random colored pillows in a disarray of sorts that made it look like he meant everyone of them to be placed were it was. A few dolls were at one side were there was instruments all around the room with sheet music all over a white piano. My hands slipped between his and wove my fingers around his while he placed me in the middle of this bed only to lie down beside me. I've never had a man beside me in a bed before and didn't really know what to do, so I got comfy and then Sasori pulled me close to his body again wrapping an arm around me waist and letting me use the other as a pillow. This felt right to me so I nuzzled my face into his shoulder smelling his unique smell of rain, sandalwood, and something i didn't' know but it smelled so nice… like how i liked the smell of lilies. She could smell them all day if she could. I could feel my eyes becoming heavy like lead was dragging them down. My body resisted movements as I pulled some pillows to my chest and the cinnamon eyed god behind me pulled up a thick dark wine colored blanket over us placing his face against my shoulders. Oh how my body had betrayed me; I wanted ever so much to continue with our conversations but I felt the inky blackness of my dream worlds take over my mind.

**~Sasori's P.O.V.~**

What in the world had come over me when I took her to my parlor, the soft curious bundle in my arms looked around while clinging to me. When I tried to put her down she grabbed me saying not to. I felt a chuckle bubble out from my chest in amusement from her actions, so I turned enough so that my body fell against my sofa and held her in my lap. I couldn't help but to stare at her beauty in disbelief that she was indeed here in my arms. My left hand lifted up and ran threw her silken hair while I spoke as gently as I could to her. To me I had sounded like a seducer but in the back of my mind it was something that I wanted ever so much to do just not yet.

"Lovely Rue, whatever you wish just tell me and I'll do my best to make it so." I wanted to make her feel like the queen that she soon will be. I wanted to pamper her till she melts into my arms and starts to call my name like velvet rosy petals rolling off her lips. I felt her start to shift on my legs moving to sit facing me. Her gaze was heavily on my face as her hand as if it had a mind of its own moved up and touched my crimson hair. Her fingers tentatively drifted though the strains then fell to me face. Such a gentle caress shocked me to the core of my being, this was what I had been waiting for all those long years I've waited. The sudden urge to ravish the little flower flared in my blood as well as danced around in the back of my mind. The sight of her succulent lips swollen and partly open in a gasp for air, her cheeks the color of dusty pink roses, her milky sun kissed skin marred with gentle bites and kisses…those thoughts were making my body react by stiffening in places I hoped to not be while my Rue was sitting atop of me. I could tell that my eyes betrayed me for an instant showing my lust. She started to lean towards me and I thought she was going to steal a kiss till she looked down between us taking my free hand that wasn't distracted by her hair, and measure the difference between our hands. How ever quizzical of the flower I was thinking while taking in her body's smaller frame. She had inherited her mother's structure but not completely. She was very much suited for child birth, yes one day she will…I wove my hand in hers while taking my other and made her look into my eyes again. I couldn't help but smirk at her dreamily clouded eyes that looked at my mouth.

"Quizzical as always, Flower?" mischief was tugging at my voice as I held up my normal stature seeing a few servants move in the halls. This made me rather frustrated, because it was rather difficult to woo Rue and uphold my normal firmness with my servants at the same time. The whole 'Sasori's gone soft and mushy?' sung tainted songs in my head till I had seen her lean again towards my face. Her face flushed in color; she must not know what she was feeling but I knew it all too well.

"I haven't seen you in a very long time, Sasori…Wouldn't you do the same?" her voice was confused. When she had said my name I felt my loins become stiffer then they were before, for her voice sounded honeyed velvet slipping from rose petal lips. I only hoped that she'd stay on my legs and not shift again downwards.

"No, dearest, I wouldn't examine you like you had me. Would you like me to show you what I would do?" she had set herself up for this when she nodded. Now I would give in to some of my darker thoughts, how I have wanted to do such things to her for years now. My hand I had used to tip her head back to look at me now slid back behind her head while my other unwove from her hand to settle on the small of her back pulling her closer while my skilled fingers drew lazy designs over her skin and shirt. Our lips crashed together sending shockwaves of sensations down my spine both welcomed and unnerving at the same time. My heart rate sped up in a split second of bliss before she pulled back enough for her to see what she had done to me. Oh yes what she had done to me was more then what anyone could ever do; the two of us were untouchable till we meet. Now only we can reach each other in ways that were thought to be impossible. I smirked feeling the heat from her blush falling over my face, but I knew I couldn't contain it from growing into a smile. My eyes were alit with uncontainable emotion I knew from the way she looked at me. I didn't feel so lonely any more like I had before, while I looked in her eyes. I tensed up when she leaned down again and kissed me with hooded eyes. Those dark, fan lashes hiding the gleam of lust from my eyes. I couldn't help but to deepen the simple kiss that I had shown her to do. Moving my mouth against hers lightly sucking on her lips till she made a sound that I knew as a signal for much needed air. This little girl didn't know what she was doing but she was very good at it all the same. When she leaned back I couldn't help but to purr words while touching her face and lips

"My my sweet Rue, seems like you enjoyed it" her lips had swelled from the abuse I had put them through making them even more alluring, and that wasn't all. The look in her eyes told me that she like what I did; which I figured that she would. She was such a open book but one I loved to read over and over.

"Your face looks so alluring when you blush, little Rue-flower." She curled her fingers into my dark gray shirt while she inched backwards on my lap sitting straight up again with stretch and a poor attempt to hide a yawn.

"You look like a kitten that's gotten extra cream today" she smiled brightly just like she used to just for me. She looked like a true piece of art when she smiled and it made me smile fondly.

"If I look like that then it's because of you, but I assure you that I'm no kitten. Now you must be very sleepy from the long day you've had, my sweet" my hand had never left her face or her back and they never stopped the lazy art they were making on her skin and clothes. She gave me a nod saying that she was indeed sleepy so I picked her up again and moved through hall after hall till I got to my room. To her wide eyed wonder it was somewhat simple compared to what most of my home was lavished it, while I watched her look around I placed her in the middle of my overly huge bed. Ten more people could have fit on that bed with us and there'd still be room for more. She looked like she was confused again so I let her get settled down before I laid down behind her pulling up a blanket over us and holding her while she fell asleep. I placed my nose on her shoulder savoring the moment knowing it wouldn't last long, it was just his luck to have to be interrupted by a servant coming in to tell me that a new list had came in.

"Have Kitsumi work on it for me and please bring in all different types of fruit in about a hour or two…" I said not moving from my spot. I heard the young female scuttle near the door but I had to ask her something.

"if you were to ask for a gift what would it be?" I had seen her freeze just as she had a feather light touch on the door and look at me like I had spoken in another language or something.

"uhh… something cuddley like a stuffed toy bear or something. If you don't mind me asking, are you wanting to give the mistress a gift?" her lavender eyes shifted in concern. I have never known Hinata to be so bold.

"…very observant aren't we? Don't you have a child?" my tone was as if I had known her for years but it was just for show.

"yes, master. I do" she bowed knowing she would most likely be in trouble the way he had responded but that wasn't the case, she had been rather helpful as of late and I was in a very… strange mood at the moment.

"And is this child being well taken care of?" I seen her flinch with a bow. she fittled with her fingers then let out a sigh

"I want the truth, Hinata" I had continued and she sighed again stuttering out a frightened sentence

"It's been hard to make ends meet lately, and I've been having problems with keeping a babysitter…Kiba hasn't returned from…" she had trailed off, and I knew the ending of her sentence anyways.

"I release you from my services but I ask you three favors as your price for retirement." I turned my head to the raven haired women looking into at her with my board expression…oh yeah I was in a odd mood alright.

"yes master?" she asked looking over at me.

"first I want you and your son to take up residence in my house if you feel you need to, seconded I want you to be my flower's mid-wife when we have a child, lastly I want you to come to me if you ever have problems like this again. I may be cold but I do have a heart. Am I understood?"

"yes master" I had to chuckle at this.

"you don't have to call me master anymore but if you really want to… you've been very loyal and you have gain my respect as much as any mortal can… you can leave now, I'd like a few hours rest." I said before I seen her slip away in udder aw.

TBC

LCR~ I do not own naruto nor the main idea of the plot… I think… anyways while Revv is a sleep please review for more updates. The more review spears me to update faster ^.^


End file.
